Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style)
The Spacebots and the Communications of World's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Karita Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (The Spacebots and the Communications of World Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot (2015).png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Karita Spacebot (2015).png|Karita Spacebot as Sadness Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:The Spacebots and the Communications of World Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG